Pie Day
by starlight.moon.princess
Summary: Honestly, Monroe should be used to Nick's odd plans and antics when it comes to dealing with rogue wesen by now...


_For Danie - I hope you like this, and that I succeeded at writing Monroe and Nick's friendship!_

* * *

There was a lot to be said for there being more than only him and Monroe dealing with what seemed to be every wesen mess that took place in Portland. It was definitely a lot more restful having Rosalee there, and not having to lie to Juliette and Hank was something that Nick was extremely thankful for.

At the same time, however, there were some times that he missed the way that it used to be. Hunting wesen with only Monroe at his back may have been some of the most stressful times of his life, but he was aware that it had been that that had allowed the two of them to develop the friendship that they had. Had Hank known about it, or Juliette or Rosalee been present during those early moments, he was almost certain that they wouldn't have become anywhere near as close as they had.

So as much as he liked it when he had Hank as extra backup, or Rosalee and Juliette to help with research, there was a part of him that was thrilled when _eisbiber_ Lodge asked him to help them deal with a _skalengeck_ problem that they were facing.

* * *

"Remind me again why we're dong this instead of you just arresting this fool and dealing with him at the station?"

"As much as we'd all like it to be different, just because Renard is on our side doesn't mean I can go around arresting _wesen_ without material proof, you know," Nick murmured, before ducking down and pulling Monroe down with him to avoid being seen by the man walking out of the building.

Within moments, Monroe had struggled his way out of Nick's grip and was sitting upright on the car seat again. "Are you crazy?" he asked, giving Nick an incredulous look. "This is a _skalengeck_ we're after, not a _mauvais dentes_. You could have been standing in front of him and he probably wouldn't have noticed."

Nick sulked, climbing up from under the steering wheel and back into his seat. "He could have been competent you know. Like the one who was robbing banks while _woged_ – Campbell, I think his name was."

"His competence is also a matter of argument," Monroe murmured, "But that isn't the point. We both know coming across a _skalengeck_ like him is so rare you can't even call it a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"Yes, but-" Nick began, before breaking off as soon as he noticed the _skalengeck_ making his way towards the Lodge headquarters in what he probably thought was an unobtrusive manner. "Come on!" he exclaimed, before leaping out of the car and breaking into a run.

Monroe watched him go with a sigh. "It's been nearly two years – anyone would have though I'd have learned better than to be doing this by now," he muttered to himself, before climbing out of the car and raising his voice. "I'll be there in a moment!" he called out. "There's no need to wait for me!"

* * *

The car was silent.

At least, it was for about ten minutes after Nick and Monroe returned to it, carrying some extra baggage, before the Grimm crumbled.

"It really wasn't that bad," he argued, "At least this wasn't like that time with the Löwen Games."

Monroe simply glared at him. "You're insane, you know that right?" he asked, obviously struggling not to start screaming at Nick. "Like – how did you even come up with that plan? And when exactly did you have the time to set it up?"

"Well, I may have spoken to Bud and John about it…" Nick said, trailing off sheepishly.

"Of course you did," Monroe muttered. "Of _course_ this was the best plan you could come up with. Why did I even expect different?"

Nick pulled over, stopping the car at the side of the road and turning to face Monroe. "It was the best thing I could think of!" he argued. "Besides, it was you who gave me the idea, so you don't really have much room for protest."

"Me?!" Monroe exclaimed in disbelief. At that exact moment, their additional passenger groaned in protest from the back seat, but both men ignored him. "When exactly did I give you the idea to drop what looked like a hundred pounds of baked goods on a _skalengeck_?" he demanded.

"Well, you were the one who said using pepper spray was useless and _skalengecks_ most probably enjoy it," Nick argued back. "And I thought that since the spray is spicy, it made more sense to use something sweet. And Bud's wife and the rest of the _eisbieber_ were perfectly happy to donate a variety of pies and things to the plan, so…" he trailed off, shrugging.

Monroe just stared. "You know what?" he finally asked after a few minutes of silence. "I don't want to know. I really don't. Just – let me be there when you try and explain to Renard and the rest of the people you work with why your latest arrestee seems to have taken a bath in pie, will you?"

* * *

**AN: Honestly, I'm not the most happy with the line that the show has been taking with Adalind and Diana, and I still don't understand why Wu wasn't told, so yeah. Plus it seems like Monroe is taking a back seat to Hank, even in episode billing, which annoys me, and I miss Bud and the eisbiebers.  
I miss seasons 1 and 2, and this is me trying to remember them.**

**I hope you guys liked it, and as always, please don't forget to drop a review on your way! :)**


End file.
